1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic time measuring apparatus, such as a stop watch or a chronograph (a watch with a stop watch function), for measuring an elapsed time from an arbitrary time instance.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional stop watches, a stop watch having a memory for sequentially recording measurement times including lap times and split times which have been acquired during a time measurement operation in a memory, is known. However, a stop watch of this type can only record single acquired time data. Therefore, the next measurement must be performed after the content of the memory storing the present measurement data is cleared. Such a conventional stop watch is known from, for instance, Japanese patent disclosure No. 58-213280 opened on Dec. 12, 1983.
However, it is important for those who do time trial sports like track and field, swimming and the like, to compare previous and present time records during training. Thus, measurement data for a plurality of times of trials can be sequentially stored in a memory, so that the desired measurement data is selectively displayed. However, if the measurement data is simply recorded, an operator cannot recognize when the displayed data was recorded. For this reason, he does not know a degree of progress in his records or progress in records in association with a training menu, resulting in inconvenience.